


Non tornare a casa

by donutgladiator



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, New Year's Eve, No Happy Ending Fest, Post-Break Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Eudora e Diego si sono lasciati da poco durante il periodo natalizio.Lei si è dedicata al lavoro per non pensarlo, ma il 31 dicembre, trovandosi sola in casa i ricordi non potranno rimanere troppo sopiti.Tra ripensamenti e ricordi una chiamata le farà però capire che ha preso la decisione giusta.Una ff introspettiva con una buona dose di angst e non un lieto fine, anche perchè, beh, sappiamo bene come è finita. (non è vero, nella seconda stagione avremo gioie, me lo sento)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch





	Non tornare a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Maritombola organizzata da Lande di Fandom
> 
> Prompt n. 84   
> Song: Yule shoot your eye out - Fall out boy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SW3X7-gk8q0)
> 
> La storia partecipa anche al calendario dell’Avvento 2019 organizzato da Fanwriter.it
> 
> #CalendarioAvvento2019 #CalendarioFanwriterit #Fanwriterit #XMASwriter

L’ultimo giorno dell’anno è da sola.

Nessuno sarebbe venuto a casa sua per farle compagnia.

Dopo aver premuto il timer, Eudora inizia a smontare e rimontare la sua pistola d’ordinanza. Cerca di concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa non sia lui e finora la sua pistola sembra aver avuto l’effetto desiderato.

A lavoro nelle ultime settimane è fatta assegnare dei turni straordinari ed è stata sommersa dalle cose da fare anche se è una semplice novellina: scartoffie, pattuglie e interrogatori; questa è stata la sua vita negli ultimi giorni.

Il crimine non si ferma nemmeno durante le feste, lo sa bene.

Quella sera però è stata spedita a casa, le è stato detto di divertirsi, di passare del tempo con qualcuno che ama e lei ha dovuto accettare.

Non ha dei veri amici con cui passare quella notte, concentrarsi troppo sul lavoro implica non concentrarsi molto sulla vita privata.

I pochi amici che le sono rimasti si erano già organizzati da settimane per quella serata.

Le è stato anche proposto di uscire, ma non se l’è sentita.

Non sarebbe stata dell’umore adatto e avrebbe rovinato la serata a tutti.

Così, fare manutenzione alla sua pistola è stata la cosa più ovvia per passare il tempo e quando ha concluso anche quell’operazione ha iniziato a battere i suoi record di assemblaggio.

Sta cercando di non pensare. Soprattutto non vuole pensare a Diego.

È difficile farlo, nonostante sappia che la decisione è stata inevitabile.

L’ha lasciata.

No, non è corretto. Lei l’ha lasciato.

Lui ha semplicemente accettato la cosa senza combattere, come un codardo ha accettato le sue parole, rendendo tutto ancora più difficile da superare.

La pistola non è ancora completamente rimontata che posa con stizza l’arma sulla scrivania e si porta una mano a premere tra le sopracciglia, in un gesto di fastidio che si presenta soprattutto quando pensa a Diego.

-Merda.- sibila tra sé e sé.

In quel momento sa che vorrebbe odiarlo con tutto il cuore, ma non riesce a farlo. La loro separazione era necessaria, lui ha fatto bene ad agire così, a non farsi più sentire, a lasciarle il suo spazio.

Però non può negare l’inevitabilità della cosa, le manca non averlo accanto.

Le manca sentire anche solo la sua presenza nella stanza.

Sentire la sua mano dura, callosa per via degli allenamenti, che la stringe dolcemente, che le accarezza il corpo in punti cui pochi altri uomini si sono avvicinati.

Ripensa al suo sorriso, al contatto questa volta delle sue mani con il suo viso, con il suo corpo, con tutto il suo essere.

Una sensazione di calore si propaga dentro di lei a ripensare a quei momenti d’intimità e non fa niente per scacciarlo.

Ma insieme a quei ricordi positivi arrivano quelli negativi.

Troppi.

Ripensa a tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi tempi, i problemi alla stazione di polizia, il loro passato all’accademia, i suoi sbalzi di umore, le risse, le cose non dette e poi scuote la testa, ritrovando lucidità.

Ha preso la decisione giusta, non deve ripensare al passato.

“Non venire da me questa sera, non tornare più.” con queste parole aveva troncato il loro rapporto, a pochi giorni da Natale.

Lui aveva mantenuto la promessa.

Non era venuto a casa sua per Natale, non l’aveva più cercata, non l’aveva più chiamata.

E dopo due settimane lei stava già avendo ripensamenti su quella decisione.

Che cosa le aveva fatto?

Che incantesimo le aveva lanciato contro?

Il telefono si illuminò e il suo nome apparve sul display, come se l’avesse invocato.

Deglutì e avvicinò la mano all’apparecchio.

Tenne il telefono in mano per qualche istante decidendo se rispondere, ma la chiamata si interruppe.

In quel momento si accorse che la mezzanotte era scattata da qualche minuto ormai.

Aprì il cellulare e notò il messaggio in segreteria da parte di Diego.

Sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe dovuto ignorare quella chiamata e qualsiasi cosa le avesse lasciato detto.

Ma non poteva farlo.

Premette sulla riproduzione e ascoltò attentamente.

Non c’era traccia di un augurio, di un ripensamento sulla loro separazione, non c’era niente di tutto questo. Le stava chiedendo un favore in memoria dei vecchi tempi.

Non finì nemmeno di ascoltare quel messaggio che lanciò il cellulare sul letto e si portò le mani tra i capelli, iniziando a piangere.

Era finita.

BIIIP

“So che non vorrai ascoltare la mia voce, ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Sto seguendo la vicenda Falcon e mi serve un piccolo favore da parte tua. Sai benissimo che posso esserti d’aiuto, torniamo a lavorare insieme come ai vecchi tempi.”

C’era quindi stata una pausa e il lancio di Eudora aveva chiuso per sempre quel messaggio, non ascoltando le ultime parole di Diego.

“A parte questo volevo dirti che…”

Una nuova pausa, l’esitazione da parte dell’altro ad aggiungere qualsiasi cosa era chiara.

“Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato. ”

Un’altra pausa per calibrare bene quanto dirle e come farlo.

“Non è tutto perduto, chiamami appena senti questo messaggio.”

L’ennesima pausa e poi la dolcezza nel tono della sua voce.

“Buon anno.”

Nonostante l’incontro tra i due una settimana dopo per un aiuto reciproco nel caso che entrambi seguivano, Diego non avrebbe mai più accennato a quel messaggio che le aveva lasciato in segreteria ed Eudora non avrebbe mai ascoltato quell’ultima parte, perché il giorno dopo lo aveva cancellato senza nemmeno accorgersi che le mancava più di un minuto di conversazione.


End file.
